Scissor and other types of lifts are useful for providing elevated platforms for providing workers and equipment access to elevated locations. The load that lifts can safely support is limited by both the vertical force deliverable by the lifting mechanism and the stability of the platform.
There are various types of lifts known in the art. Examples include:                U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,631 to King et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,598 to Murrill et al.;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,950 to Kishi;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,247 to Kishi;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,775 to Bassett, Jr.;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,479 to Watkins;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,691 to Vaughan et al; and,        U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0185222 to Herrmann et al.        
The inventor has determined a need for improved lifts and apparatus for use therewith.